Comquateater's Crime
Donald Duck: Donalds Crime 1945Donald Duck: Donalds Crime 1945 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54imThEcJMw Comquateater's Crime (the episode begins) Comquateater: Got a date with Felina, Lina, Lina. La, La, La, La, La, La. Ooooh. Felina Meow. (hums a tune) (Clock rings) (to get Comy's attention) Comquateater: 6:00. Now for the... (gasps) Oh no. Out of money. Oh great. Now I'll never do that date if I don't find any cash. Oh. Oh. Oh. Uh oh. (tries to think of something) (Saw a piggy bank with "Kittens" name on it) (and went to touch the money) Conscience: Well, go on, Comy. If you want some money since you like Felina, try and get some. Comquateater: No. I can't steal their money. Conscience: Well, if you can't take the kittens' money, then go and get some money. Comquateater: Hmm... (laughs evilly) I really have to. Conscience: Well, go on. And be sure to get more money for the kittens. (Kittens went past him) (while playing around) Comquateater: Oh dear. (feels worried) Marie: Huh? Berlioz: What are you doing, Comy? Comquateater: Uh... Toulouse: Say. You look like you're checking the list of spoofs we've done and what other spoofs we'll do. Conscience: Could you tell them that they should get ready for bed? Comquateater: Get to bed. Kittens: With pleasure. (Flee) (and get into bed) (Later) Narrator: Later... (Comquateater uses some tools to open the piggy bank) (and succeeds while trying not to break it) Comquateater: Darn this bank. (struggles harder) Conscience: Don't you think you should use the key to unlock it? Comquateater: (growls) I'm gonna bust you. Conscience: No, no, Comy. Not like that. (He struggles it and shakes it) Conscience: Uh-oh. Watch out, Comy. Be careful. (He falls down) Comquateater: Whoa! (KABOOM!) (BREAK!) (coins splash) Comquateater: Ow. Conscience: Oops. Don't worry. You've got a spare one and some money to give to the kittens too. Comquateater: Whoohoo! Money! Now I can do my date. Conscience: And be sure to get a spare piggy bank and some spare money for Toulouse, Berlioz, and Marie. Toulouse: Comy. Comquateater: Yes, kids? Kittens: Shame on you. (Comquateater gulp) Berlioz: You forgot to kiss us good night. Comquateater: Oh. With pleasure. Marie: That's better. Comquateater: Must be going. Kittens: Well, good night. Comquateater: There. Better get going. (hurries to find Felina) (Later at a Cafe Club) (sometime) (They danced) (to Lionel Richie's All Night Long) Comquateater: Whew! Felina: Whoopie! (Music goes on) (as the heroes dance) (Later, He took her home) (and kissed with her) (He turns red) (and jumps up and down with joy) (He sighs) (with joy) Felina: Night, Comet. (Comquateater waves) Conscience: See? What did I tell you? (a fake pipe, from Pinkfinger, a Pink Panther episode, appears in Comy's mouth) You're the best one to love Felina! Aren't you glad she'll be joining you and others for more spoof traveling? (He walked along in a tuxedo suit) Conscience: There's no doubt that you and your other friends will be doing The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style), along with three of Dalmatian Tunes' other spoofs, J.B. Eagle's other spoofs, Eli Wages's spoofs, hopefully more of Thomas O'Malley's Channel's other spoofs, hopefully TheLastDisneyToon's spoofs, and hopefully Julian Bernardino's spoofs as those users will hopefully need more subscribers to help them do more parody spoofs. (He gasps) Conscience: What's the matter? Did something eat you? (He was now in a gangster suit) Conscience: Uh-oh. Looks like you'll get pursued by villains. Better run. Comquateater: Yeow! Gunshots! (Flees) Conscience: Better run for cover! And try not to get caught! (BUMP!) Conscience: Ooh! That smarts! You just bumped into a wall! Comquateater: Gees. (He runs into a building and up the stairs) Conscience: Hopefully you'll be safe up there. And maybe they won't catch you. (Comquateater breaks through a window) Conscience: Oops! Broke a glass window! Lucky you're not hurt! Comquateater: Gotta run, Gotta hide! (He runs into a shed) Conscience: Oops. Wrong turn. You're trapped. And corner and locked up. Comquateater: Whoops. That's the elevator shed. (He went to a ledge) Conscience: Be careful. You're about to fall helplessly. Unless you have a parachute. (He jumps across) Conscience: Hey! You jumped safely across! (Comquateater tries to hang on) Conscience: Climb upward. (Comquateater succeeded on doing it) Conscience: You made it. (Then he plunges down with a Goofy holler) (and crashes with a Wilhelm scream!) (Through the drain pipe) (and hits a wall) (A spotlight was on him) Conscience: Don't just stand here. Get going. And hide anywhere. Now! (He runs from the light) Conscience: Go on. Take cover and hide. (He ran into a wanted sign of him) Conscience: Uh-oh. Get rid of it. Hurry. (He removes it, But a higher price was shown) Comquateater: WHAT?! (keeps ripping it into pieces) (The price goes higher) (no matter how many times Comy rips the poster) (He hears dogs and whistles) Conscience: Uh-oh. Here come criminals. Better take cover and hide. (He runs) Conscience: That's more like it. Now you're running. (He ran into a door) Conscience: Oops. Looks like you're landed in the wrong direction. Better find some way to open the door. (He's in prison clothes) Conscience: Oh dear. Looks like you're trapped. Don't worry. You'll find a way out. If you're good. Comquateater: Oh no. I'm innocent! Let me out! Someone! Please! Mercy! (Bump) Ow. Huh? (holds a sign) Comquateater: What's this? Conscience: It's an All Night Cafe Service Entrance sign up there. (He's in his normal suit again) Conscience: See? You are in lock. For your imagination was just a dream. Comquateater: Alright! (Runs in) (to clean all the things up) (Fast as a whistle) (and like speeding trains) Conscience: See? As long as you go fast to do your tasks, you're in luck to get to go to more spoof traveling. (Later, He puts money in the piggy bank) (that he has fixed) Comquateater: There. (dusts his hands off) Conscience's line. Conscience: Now that you are in luck, you'll be lucky to have more friends join you, Stephen, and the others for more spoof traveling. Comquateater: Oh dear! My bill! Gotta pay it! (Shakes the piggy bank) (goes to get the money) Toulouse: Comquateater! (Comquateater gasps) Berlioz: Just what do you think you are doing? Comquateater: I uh... Marie: Forgot to pay the bill. And still need to do so. Toulouse: That's our money! (Kittens whined in Little Toot's Mel Blanc voice from Melody Time, Ed from Ed Edd and Eddy, and Pinkie Pie) Marie: How could you do that? Comquateater: Oh dear, Oh dear, Oh dear. Always me. (Facepalm) Berlioz: Don't worry. We'll get some money for you. That's the way you'll pay the bill. Conscience: Goodness. Don't worry. They'll find more money and get you to pay the bill. Marie: Yeah. Of course. Toulouse: Yes. Please. Berlioz: We'll forgive you. (Scene ends) (and stops) Category:Episodes